Satellite communications generally include the use of artificial satellites to provide communication links between various points on Earth and use the high-frequency range of 1-50 GHz to transmit and receive signals. The frequency ranges, i.e., frequency bands, are identified by letters: L-, S-, C-, X-, Ku-, Ka-, and V-bands. Signals in the lower range (L-, S-, and C-bands) of the satellite frequency spectrum are transmitted with low power, and thus larger antennas are needed to receive these signals. Signals in the higher end (X-, Ku-, Ka-, and V-bands) of this spectrum have more power; therefore, dishes as small as 18 inches in diameter can receive them. Accordingly, the X-, Ku-band and Ka-band spectrum is ideal for military communications, direct-to-home (DTH) broadcasting, broadband data communications, and mobile data applications.
There exists a need for a modular feed system for axis symmetric antennas, whereby upper, middle and lower regions (collectively, the bayonet) are segmented. By using common upper and lower segments that provide feeding function across a particular band of interest, the upper and lower segments can be used across various reflector sizes by scaling the length of a middle segment.